nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: Valentine's Day and School Websites
"Guide to: Valentine's Day and School Websites" is a season 2 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Valentine's Day The Huge Crew goes on a rampage for Valentine's Day because no one ever gives them a valentine. Ned plans to send a rose to Suzie, complete with a poem since Loomer is out sick. Moze wants to send one to Seth, only to find out he's dating Candy Mannerson. Cookie wants to be the hottest guy in school, so he sends himself a bunch of roses anonymously. Cookie's large amount of roses makes him the hottest guy in school, taking the title away from Doug, who was the hottest guy last year. Moze gets 31 roses, eight more than Missy who's very unhappy about it. She is now known as the hottest girl in school and is being chased after by boys. In a rush to send his valentines in on time, Ned mislabels the envelopes and accidentally sends a valentine to the Huge Crew that was intended for Suzie Crabgrass. He and Moze keep hiding out while they try to find them. Doug confronts Cookie about sending the roses himself, but Moze steps in and say she sent Cookie his roses. Cookie says he sent Moze all of her roses. This makes Doug and Missy the hottest kids in school and is chased around the school by everyone. Eventually, Ned lets the Huge Crew thank him for the rose in Gordy's closet with Seven Minutes in Heaven, only to show he'd tricked them by having Coconut Head in there with him (who, as a running gag, kept getting thrown around after screaming by the Crew). Tips *Tip#174.26M - Avoid giving mushey-lovey cards. *Tip#163.34F - Funny cards = less pressure. *Tip#442.6AC - Get in on the fun with an anonymous card. Part 2: School Websites Cookie signs up for the school website committee and is made vice president by Mr. Kwest . Cookie says Mr. Kwest made Ned president, and that if they improve the website, he'll take them to see the Teacher's Lounge in return. They get Scoop and Seth to help as well since Seth was forced to do something besides basketball. They improve the site, but the next day, it's revealed Sweeney can't log in and update his extra credit site since they changed the password. Sweeney doesn't like password changes. Moze gets pegged by her team when they all find out the small reporter had blacked the sport of volleyball, saying "volleybabes" by handing out flyers signed like that. Seth had changed the password to basketball, but when he doesn't work, he thinks it might have something to do with basketball. They also find that the webcam was now hijacked by the weasel. Sweeney threatens detention if the camera isn't shut down before the last period ends, giving them half an hour to discover the code. Cookie gets Gordy to catch the weasel and deactivate the weasel cam. Gordy follows the weasel with the weasel cam and sets a trap in the air duct, but of course, the weasel gets the best of him. All attempts to log on to shut down the cam fail as the computer denies access to all passwords & Seth reveals Mr. Kwest kept yelling at him for asking how to spell Halle Berry & Ned finds out the code was "basketball" with one l. They log on at the last second & deactivate the site. The episode ends when Kwest shows them the Teacher's Lounge. Tips *Tip#773.11CW - Use cool web design software for a cool website. *Tip#773.46.WC - Set up a live web cam in your school. *Tip#773.65V - Volunteer to help keep the website updated. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring Co-starring *Jennifer Tedmori as [[Category:Episodes Category:Season 2